Ninjutsu in the Bedroom
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: A story in which the kunoichis learn that, one, their boyfriends all use ninjutsus in their lovemaking and, two, that of all the girls, shy, innocent Hyuuga Hinata has the best sex life of them all. A frank, nonjudgmental look at the sex lives of Naruto and Hinata and the sex lives of other Naruto characters.


**Hello, boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**

**I've been away for a month on a work retreat, the object of which is to "free us from the tyranny of technology" and get us to slow down and appreciate life and all that hippie nonsense. It was so boring. I couldn't bring my iPod or smartphone. I was so bored. (There is another reason I went on the retreat but I'll explain that to my Fairy Tail followers.) In any case, this idea came to me on that retreat.**

**So, first order of business, this is a work of erotica, which means that there will be sex and mentions of sex. Not only that, there are descriptions of kinky sex in here. So if this isn't something you are comfortable reading, then I suggest you click the back button. **

**Second, while this is a work of erotica, this isn't a porno fic. There is a difference. A porno fic always has dialogue like "Fuck me hard with your cock. Pound my pussy. I'm cumming." Shit like that. There will be none of that in my fic. That doesn't happen in real life. I find it amusing to read fics like that. I get a kick out reading lines from women who are suppose to be shy or introverted talking like a porn star, especially because they are written mostly by women. I'm not above the porn fic but come on, no woman talks like that during sex (at least not my girlfriend or any woman I've dated). **

**Third, there will be no judgment about the sex portrayed here or trying to view sex through a religious, societal, ethical or any kind of lens. I believe that it is between the couple what kind of sex they want to have, what kind of kinks they would like to try. So what might work for some probably won't work for others. So remember to discuss with your partner what you may or may not like in bed.**

**With that, I present to you this feature presentation.**

* * *

**Ninjutsu in the Bedroom**

Ninjutsus are truly a wonderful thing. From the lowest replacement jutsu to the jutsus that can make reality like one's plaything, they are quite amazing. Watching them fly in combat is almost mesmerizing. And those with the strongest jutsus are immortalized in history. To get jutsus to that level, it requires lots of training. From hours, days, weeks, months, years, or decades, perfecting that jutsu takes time. However, the sweat, tears and blood shed pay off dividends when you are finally able to use that be-all end-all jutsu.

That's not to say that jutsus aren't used outside of combat and training. A simple fire jutsu can be used to light a campfire and keep away the night chills. An earth jutsu can be used to plow the land in order to plant crops. Yamato's wood jutsu could be used to make a house. But there are some who use jutsus...shall we say... inappropriately. I mean, Kage Bunshin wasn't designed to take care of your chores while you go out and play. The Shadow Binding jutsu wasn't meant to teach someone how to dance. And certainly the Byakugan was never developed to find the remote under the couch.

But the worst (or perhaps the best depending on your point of view) abuses of ninjutsu? Well, you are about to find out.

* * *

In a diner at the outskirt of Konoha, a group of women were having a nice conversation over lunch. They were eating, laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Who were these women? They are some of the veterans of the Fourth Shinobi War. Temari of the Sand, the weapons mistress Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata. Their friendship was forged through the blood, sweat and tears shed during the war. So whenever they all together, they made sure to make time to hang out together.

Soon, the subject started turning a bit racy. It all started with Temari talking about her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"It's pretty tough to have a long distance relationship." Temari sighed. "Between the missions I undertake as a Jounin and helping Gaara run the village, there's hardly enough time for us." Then she gave the girls a secretive smile. "But when we finally get together after being apart for a long while, the sex is amazing."

The girls ran the gamut from sly laughter from Ino, polite chuckles from Tenten, nervous head scratching from Sakura and a full on blush from Hinata.

"I always thought that he would be very lazy in bed." Tenten said offhandedly. "He is in everything else."

Temari chuckled. "At first he was. He was all like 'it's so troublesome.'" The Sand nin said in her best Shikamaru voice, making all the other girls laugh. "But after we did it a couple of times, he became an animal." She emphasized that with a dramatic growl.

There was some embarrassed laughter but that didn't stop Temari from telling her story, talking about times when she jumped him as soon they saw each other, hardly even bothering to get indoors to keep their private affairs private.

"Okay, I so didn't want to imagine my teammate like that." Ino laughed.

"Don't be a prude." Temari remarked with a smirk on her face. "I bet you thought about my Shika every once in a while before you got a boyfriend."

Ino at least had the courtesy to blush in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Temari was imagining her last 'encounter' with Nara Shikamaru.

"Last night, he tried something new in bed." Temari said in an almost gleeful voice.

* * *

A naked Shikamaru gently placed an equally naked Temari in his bed, kissing the long column of her neck as he did. He dragged his lips from her neck to her collarbone, sucking hard on the skin.

"Shika." Temari whimpered, encouraging him to do more.

Shikamaru responded by ghosting his fingertips along her body. Damn that genius, she would curse in her head. He knew that just using the slightest touch left her body wanting more.

Usually, when they did meet after being separated for a while, they went at it hard and fast, the way Temari loves it. It's one of the perks of having a long distant relationship. But after they get settled in, that's when he starts to slow down, which irritated the sand nin. He would get her all bothered by doing things slow. Slow was his style, not hers. Still, the way Shikamaru wound her up, her body would become so hypersensitive that when they got to the main event, Temari's climax would rip through her. Yes, it absolutely amazing but it still bothered her.

Shikamaru's lips were trailing down the valley of Temari's breasts to her bellybutton. She didn't know why but the shadow nin had a fascination with her bellybutton. He loved to dip his tongue in it, laving it with gentle affection. And the blonde's body loved it as well. But she needed more.

Now Temari can feel his fingers running down her side. Here we go. Now we are getting to the main event. The man's probing index and middle fingers circled the place where she wanted attention the most but not giving her the satisfaction she craves. Dammit Nara. Why the hell is he torturing her like this?

Then finally, the sand nin got the satisfaction she has been craving as Shikamaru's fingers began to probe inside of her. And just like the man above her, they were taking their sweet ass time. Temari was getting irritated by this pace and was about to tell him off until his thumb stroked that pearl of hers. There...

Temari couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat. Now we are getting into the nitty-gritty. Her eyes were closed so she could just focus on the pleasure. She could feel it...another hand on her left breast. Now things were going her speed. He was massaging it, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. Remember that hypersensitivity that Shikamaru loves putting Temari through. Well, here it comes.

Now another hand is on Temari's other breast doing the same thing. God, her body was on pleasure overload.

Wait!

Rewind!

Something's off.

Temari's body was so completely washed over in pleasure that she nearly missed feeling something was off. She was focused on his ministrations: the fingers inside of her, his tongue on her midriff and lapping at her bellybutton, his hand on her breast and his other hand on her other breast.

Wait.

There it was again.

Temari opened her eyes and that's when she saw it. While one of Shikamaru's hands were inside of her and another was on her right breast, and (here's the freaky part) a shadowy hand on her other breast.

"What the hell, Shika?" She screeched, though she couldn't tell if it was because of surprise, anger, or pleasure. Maybe it's all of the above.

The genius just gave her a look of annoyance. "You're so troublesome, woman." He said lazily. "Just shut up and let me do this."

It wasn't every day that Shikamaru took initiative in their coupling and the sand nin was feeling kinda adventurous today. Plus she would never let this man make her back down. Let him have his fun now. She'll come up with something later.

Temari smirked. "Alright." She said. "Do it."

Shikamaru had a small smirk on his face. It was then that Temari noticed that the artificial lighting from the bedroom lamp and the moonlight bleeding through the window gave her lover a very large shadow, which was perfect for whatever he was about to do.

Shikamaru manipulated his shadow to form multiple hands which grabbed her by her elbows and knees. They lifted her up until she was directly over his manhood. With a swift motion, the Konoha nin took his lover using the shadow hands to guide her body.

Temari felt her body go on pleasure overload. The foreign sensation of the shadow hands plus the feeling of Shikamaru inside of her made feel alive, made her ever nerve sing. As he was thrusting in and out, Temari could feel one of Shikamaru's shadow claws scraping down her body. It wasn't enough to break the skin but it was enough for her to feel the pain/pleasure. Other shadows began caressing her naked body, teasing her, making her every thought ooze out her brain until all she could do was feel her lover.

**OH THEY WERE SO DOING THIS AGAIN!**

* * *

Temari smiled at the other women. "That was the best sex we've had in months." She proclaimed. "Damn, just thinking about it makes me want another go."

The others looked at her in wonder.

"Oh, come on." The sand nin said, a bit indignant. "I bet your lovers have used ninjutsu in the bedroom too."

All of the girls had some sort of blush on them from Hinata's completely embarrassed flush to Ino's 'You caught me' flush. Temari caught the look on Ino's face.

"So, Yamanaka-san." Temari drawled sarcastically, knowing that Ino hated it when she called her that. "Let's hear your story."

"Well..." Ino began.

* * *

Ino and Sai were sitting on his bed in their underwear. It was the same ritual over and over again. Ino would take charge in their lovemaking while Sai would just be a passive participant. And to tell the truth, she was getting tired of it.

When they first started their relationship...if you can call it that... Ino knew that there would be challenges. Sai was so severely repressed emotionally, romantically, and sexually that it was a lot of work trying to maintain anything quasi-normal with him. In fact, the reason that they were anything in the first place was because the former Root nin was interested in how relationships worked.

Sai was like a puzzle that was missing half its pieces. Root had systematically whittled everything that would be a hindrance in combat. So Ino had to start from scratch, building him up to experience all the joys that connecting with others had to offer. It was tough goings at first. Sai always prefaced statements with "I've read this in a book" and then ask for permission. Like...

"Ino, I've read it in a book that a kiss to your temple would make you feel good. Would you mind if I kissed you?" Sai would ask.

"Ino, I've read in a book that caressing your stomach would bring you pleasure. Would you mind if I did so?"

Ino would have to admit that it was getting frustrating to be in a relationship with a man who hadn't the slightest bit of sexual instinct. Tonight, however, she was in for a surprise.

"Please lie down on your back, Ino." Sai said "I would like to try something."

The blonde sighed. There he goes again, asking permission. Ino wished that he would just do instead of ask. But okay, let him do his thing. She lied down and allowed Sai free rein of her body. Sai began by divesting Ino of her bra and panties until she was completely nude. The blonde wasn't body shy at all. She watched Sai as his eyes were studying her nude body, looking at her with artists' eyes, just like that one time he asked to draw her naked. Ino had to admit that she loved those eyes.

The former Root nin reached towards the nightstand and went through the drawers until he found what he was looking for, a paintbrush and a small black glass bottle. This piqued Ino's curiosity. Sai opened the bottle and inserted the paintbrush. When he pulled it out, the tip of the brush was covered in a pitch black viscous fluid, probably paint considering that he was an artist.

"Are you ready, Ino?" Sai asked.

Ino nodded, wondering what he was going to do to her.

Sai put the paintbrush on Ino's body and gently brushed the fluid on her, treating her body like a canvas. He started at the center of her collarbone down the valley of her breasts, making sure to circle them. That made Ino moan. The artist dipped his brush in the bottle again. He continued to apply more of the viscous fluid along her flat stomach, circling her belly button down to the junction of her legs, stopping before it got to the place that Ino wanted it.

It was weird. The black fluid felt weird on her bare skin. It was burning hot in some areas and freezing cold in others. However, it wasn't as if she disliked it. It was just... different. Sai looked like he was done as he placed the brush and the bottle on the nightstand. Then, he put his hands together, as if he were about to activate a ninjutsu. Ino saw the expulsion of chakra from his hands. What was he doing? She would soon get her answer.

The paint start to move on its own, moving in the path that Sai drew. It undulated, making her body hot and cold at the same time. It was caressing all of her erogenous areas simultaneously, alternating between hot and cold, hot and cold. Ino let out a silent moan. He wasn't even touching her yet the pale boy was pleasuring her.

Sai added more chakra, causing the undulation to move faster and fast. Ino couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. She was so lost in her satisfaction that the blonde barely registered that she was being lifted off the bed until she was suspended into the air. The paint started running across her breasts, skimming her nipples, alternating from hot to cold and hot again.

"No way." Ino breathed out. She couldn't believe that this was going to give her an orgasm. She was close...so very, very close.

All of a sudden, Sai leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. And that was it for her. Her climax ripped through her, leaving her so satisfied that she couldn't even remember her own name, let alone anything else. Whoever taught him how to do that was going to get a nice fruit basket or something.

The paint gently lowered her onto the bed where she collapsed into a boneless heap.

"Did you enjoy that, Ino?" Sai asked, a rare smile on his face.

Ino barely had the energy to nod, let alone speak. But she was recovering quickly. "Where did you learn that?" She whispered.

Sai thought for a moment. Then he put on that stupid fake grin of his that got on everyone's nerves. "I learned it in a book." He told her. "There was one I read..."

Ino tackled Sai to the bed. "No more talking." She whispered in the pale man's ear. "Now it's my turn."

* * *

"The sex was amazing that night." Ino said, recanting her story. "I would have never thought that his ninpo could be used that way."

"So have you done it like that again?" Tenten asked.

Ino scoffed at the question. "Are you kidding? Of course." She said with a sultry smile on her face. Then she looked at the weapons mistress. "So what about you? How are things between you and Neji?"

Tenten's eyes dropped to half mast and a secretive smile crept along her face. "Well, we've been good." She said.

"Sweetie, she was talking about the sex." Temari blurted.

"I know. I was getting to that." Tenten chided softly.

Hinata felt her face go red. "May I be excused?" She asked in a mousy voice, tentatively starting to raise from her chair. "I don't want to hear about Neji-niisan's sex life."

Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and sat her back down on her seat. "Nope." She said in a chipper voice. "Go on, Tenten."

"Alright." Tenten said. "Well..."

* * *

When it comes to sex, the Hyuuga are a bit... let's say restrictive, shall we? For them, sex is a necessary evil only for procreation. For them, the only acceptable sex is in marriage. The only acceptable sexual position is missionary, preferably with little enjoyment as possible. Anything beyond that was considered improper. So, you can imagine, there is no sex for the sake of sex, no fucking so hard and loud that all Konoha can hear. Nothing. To be frank, Hyuugas don't make very good lovers. This is the environment that Neji grew up in.

As for Tenten, she originally had no interest in sex. Exploring this pleasurable pursuit was time away from training to become the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. Sure, she was taught seduction techniques as part of her kunoichi chuunin class but the weapons mistress didn't really absorb much. It kind of flew over her head.

After about a year of dating, however, Neji and Tenten felt more comfortable in pursuing a sexual relationship with each other. When they did, it was always at her place, never at the Hyuuga Compound for fear of being discovered. At first, it was standard missionary. However, as time progressed, they started exploring more of what sex has to offer.

Neji and Tenten were in her room, getting hot and heavy. Clothes were being shed in a hurry. The Hyuuga was gently caressing his lover's body when...IT... happened. Tenten felt a jolt throughout her body. It was both pleasurable and painful and she couldn't decide whether it was good or not. Neji quickly noticed that her face contorted strangely and stopped his ministrations.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Tenten nodded. "I just felt something weird, like a jolt." She admitted.

Neji quickly surmised that he accidentally expelled some chakra, using the gentle fist techniques that he had been trained to use all of his life. While the chakra was not aimed at any internal organs, he quickly deduced that he closed one of her tenketsus.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Tenten told him. "Just keep going."

Using his Gentle Fist on Tenten in such an intimate setting gave him an idea. Contrary to what people may realize, there are more peaceful applications of the Hyuuga secret fighting style. Hyuugas who are either aged or somehow unable to fight because of injury have gone into the acupunctural business. Using their knowledge of the chakra system, they are able to control the flow of blood and chakra to heal and soothe injury by opening and closing certain tenketsu with the Gentle Fist. So if the Gentle Fist can be used for medicine purposes, perhaps it can be used for other...more salacious purposes.

"I would like to try something, Tenten." He whispered in her ear. "If at any time, you feel uncomfortable with this, tell me and we'll stop."

Tenten was confused as to what Neji was asking of her but she consented. He crawled on top of his lover and prepared to enter her. With the confidence of a Jounin, Neji took her. Tenten sighed, feeling the dull ache of being filled. It wasn't as painful it was the first time they did it.

Neji began with unhurried, gentle thrusting, allowing Tenten to feel the pleasure slowly building up. As soon as he felt that she was enjoying herself, Neji closed one of the tenketsu on her arm.

"Ow." Tenten yelped. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to make you feel more pleasure during our coupling." Neji replied. (He always had a problem calling what they did sex or fucking.)

"By zapping me with your Gentle Fist?" Tenten asked.

"I am told that the opening and closing of certain tenketsus have the ability to heal and soothe injuries." He explained. "I figured that it might increase your pleasure. However, if you don't wish to experience, I will relent."

The way that Neji said it irked Tenten. Though his milky white eyes were impassive, she felt like she was being challenged. And she never backs down from a challenge.

"Okay then." Tenten said. "Go ahead."

Neji thrust harder while opening tenketsus near her hips and simultaneously closing the others. He didn't use his Byakugan because the Hyuuga didn't want to unnerve his lover. Thankfully, he knew exactly where each tenketsu was from memory. If his theory was correct...

Tenten couldn't explain it. The more her tenketsu were opened near her hips and closed away from her hips, the more she could feel the fullness that is Neji inside of her. It was like her very being was focused on her hips and the pleasure that her lover was giving her. As he sped up, Neji slowly started closing the tenketsu around her hips until the only ones opened were around her womanhood. She could feel it building. She was so close.

* * *

"And then came the most mind-blowing, soul-shattering, earth-shaking orgasm ever." Tenten sighed dreamily. "My god, it was as my whole body melted afterwards."

Tenten turned to look at the expressions on all of the girls' faces. When she saw Hinata's face burning in embarrassment, the weapons mistress felt a little guilty.

"Sorry, Hinata." She said a bit sheepishly. "I bet hearing about your cousin's sex life is something you wanted to know."

"I'll never be able to look Neji-niisan in the eyes ever again." Hinata mumbled as she sank into her chair.

"Oh, come on." Temari laughed, looping her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "I bet you and Naruto have loads of sex."

Hinata's face looked like it was set on fire.

"So dish, girl." Ino cajoled. "What's Naruto like in the sack?"

Metaphorical steam whistled out of Hinata's ears. She looked like she was going to faint on the spot. Meanwhile, Temari and Ino were pressuring the Hyuuga girl into spilling the details of her intimate relationship with Naruto. She looked like she was about to crack. Sakura watched as Hinata was being pressed for details. The pink haired medic took pity on her friend.

"How about instead, I tell you about me and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura told the group. She didn't want to divulge any details about her relationship but to save Hinata from being uncomfortable, she would fall on her sword.

Temari and Ino broke away from Hinata.

"Okay, forehead girl." Ino relented. "Since you've been crushing on Sasuke-kun for the longest and finally snagged him, why don't you tell me how a relationship with the famed Ice Prince Konoha is?"

"Alright." Sakura sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this now. "But remember, you asked for this."

* * *

After the end of the war, Sakura, knowing how damaged Sasuke was, wanted to give him a chance at normality. The pink haired woman offered herself to him in whatever way she could, whether he needed a comrade to go on missions with, a friend to have fun with, a confidant to open his heart to, even as a lover. Sure, she realized that it was unusual. However, she did this as his teammate and as a friend to save his soul from sinking further into darkness and perhaps bring it into the light. Sakura did this to be an anchor to him so that he could have a connection to someone. Sasuke accepted the deal.

A few months in, their relationship got physical and Sakura had to admit that sex with Sasuke was weird. Sure, he would hit some of her points during their coupling and half the times bring her to climax but she always felt that there was something missing. At first, she attributed it to nerves. But over time, Sakura realized why she felt that way. It's because there was no true connection between her and Sasuke. Sex is only truly amazing when two people connect, not only on the physical level, but on an emotional and spiritual level. So while the physical part of Sakura was being sated by the act of sex, the emotional and spiritual parts were left wanting. There were times where the pink haired woman had wanted to call off whatever it was they had. One thing stopped her. There would be some times, sometime between late night and early morning, Sakura would wearily wake up and find that Sasuke would be holding her in his arms. It was like he was afraid that if he let her go, she would disappear and he would sink deeper into darkness. So Sakura accepted the toxicity of their relationship as the price for saving Sasuke's soul.

However, everything changed during a training session between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto pinned Sasuke and told the Uchiha that if he wasn't serious about having a relationship with Sakura, then he should just leave her alone because how Sasuke was treating Sakura was just as bad as Itachi's duplicity, Orochimaru's power grab and Danzou's 'ninjas are tools' philosophy. With that, the blond left, leaving the raven haired ninja to stew. Normally, Sasuke would have commented on the fact that Naruto was so dense that he didn't see that a girl had been in love with him for half of their lives. But he didn't because, like it or not, Naruto was right.

That very night, Sasuke went to Sakura's apartment. He told her bluntly that their current arrangement was done. Sakura was shocked and a bit hurt. Though she knew that this would be temporary, a part of her was sort of holding out that he would finally feel something for deeper. As she was about to ask him to leave, Sasuke surprised her by asking if they could try having a normal relationship. Needless to say, Sakura was shocked. She would have never thought that he would ever _want_ to be in a normal relationship. Of course, Sakura said yes.

From then on, Sasuke actively tried changing his attitude, both in the way he presented himself in the village and in his relationship with Sakura. It was pretty tough. Konoha did not have a high opinion of the former traitor so he had to win back their trust the old fashioned way, a little at a time. In his relationship with Sakura, he was more open about it. They went out, introduced each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, and, as is the custom for couples in love, Sakura introduced Sasuke to her parents, who, understandingly, had some reservations about their daughter dating the Last Uchiha, but respected her decision.

Fast forward months later, Sakura can finally claim to have a connection to Sasuke. She knew him and he knew her, emotionally, intimately, entirely. And when it came to sex, she finally felt completely satisfied, physically, emotionally and spiritually.

Especially that one night...

Sakura was writhing underneath Sasuke as he laved butterfly kisses on her naked body. She couldn't help but mewl as his lips touched her in places she would have never thought would ever turn her on. It was as if the pink haired woman was clay and he was the artisan, molding her, shaping her. In response, she closed her eyes so she could just feel.

"Sakura." He breathed hot air on her bellybutton.

"Sasuke." She moaned his name without the suffix, which he thought was hot.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." He commanded.

Sasuke was always demanding in bed, which both irritated and excited her at the same time. He knew exactly what to do to make her want him and the worst thing was that he knew it too. It made him smug.

Sakura opened her eyes to stare into his. She expected to see onyx black orbs staring back. Imagine her surprise to see he had activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Before she could react, Sakura was enveloped in a genjutsu.

It was just her and Sasuke as the world disappeared. Every thrust racked her petite body with pleasurable waves. She could feel his mouth, so deliciously hot on her skin. Her body was over-stimulated by his ministrations. It was like her senses were heightened to superhuman level. The sight of their bodies joined in their sexual union was brighter. The sound of their hot, wet flesh slapping against each other was clearer. The scent of her arousal was sharper, overpowering. Every touch was more satisfying than the last. Sakura was drowning in a sea of pleasure and by god, she wanted to drown.

* * *

"I hit that high point very hard that night." Sakura told the other girls. "Many times over."

"So your boyfriend gave you a mind fuck, basically." Temari said bluntly.

Sakura had a pink dusting on her cheeks. "I wouldn't really call it that, but yeah." She agreed.

Temari chuckled. Then her eyes settled on Hinata, whose face was stuck in a perpetual blush. The white eyed girl felt like she was about to be devoured.

"Now it's your turn, girl." Temari smirked. "Tell us about Naruto."

Hinata stuttered, unable to form a single sentence.

"I wouldn't bother with her." Ino chuckled, wrapping her arm around Hinata's neck in a friendly manner. "I bet she would faint if she saw Naruto naked."

"Hey, that was only one time." She squeaked, then covered her mouth with her hands. It wasn't her fault. Hinata had come to Naruto's apartment unannounced to tell him that the Hokage requested him for a mission. Using the key that he gave her when they started dating, she opened the door and got an eyeful of Naruto in all of his naked glory, fresh out of the shower. Hinata wasn't prepared for this so her brain did the only thing it could do. She fainted.

"Oh come on." Tenten cajoled playfully. "You already heard all of our stories. Now _you_ have to dish."

Hinata's eyes were downcast. "I can't." She mumbled, poking her fingers together like she did when she was a child. "I'm too embarrassed."

Ino gave Hinata a motherly smile. "I know you are shy but this is the perfect way to build your confidence, get you out of your comfort zone." She said in a gentle voice. "Trust me. We've heard these same stories over and over. Whatever you say stays at this table. Promise."

The other girls nodded, making silent promises of secrecy.

Hinata took several deep breaths. "Okay." She sighed. "Okay." With one more deep breath, she began her story.

* * *

When Hinata first crushed on Naruto, she had always believed that he would never return her feelings. He had a crush on Sakura, plus she was so extremely shy that she believed she'd never confess. Imagine her surprise when, after the war, Naruto had asked her out on a date. Of course, she said yes.

Under Naruto's influence, Hinata began to blossom, at least in public. But when it came to the bedroom, she was still painfully shy. When they tried to start something, the lavender eyed girl would break into stutters and blushes, if not shut down completely. It was rather frustrating to the both of them. Hinata surmised that it was both because of the traditional, repressive attitude that the Hyuugas had about sex only happening within marriage and her own introverted personality. Luckily for her, Naruto was the perfect lover for her type. With his enthusiastic attitude and the knowledge he gained from proofreading Jiraiya's Icha Icha manuscripts, the blond helped her blossom sexually as well.

Naruto began to guide Hinata when it came to sex. It started with heavy make out sessions at first. Slowly, but surely, the clothes started coming off with Hinata's acceptance of the situation. After almost a year, they could finally make love without any fear of her passing out or anything like that. And it was magical. Pretty soon, Naruto started expanding Hinata's sexual horizons. Every time, it would be a new position. Or they would have sex in some place other than the bedroom, like in the shower, on the couch or on the kitchen countertop. And yet, no matter how many times they've done it, Hinata was still the same shy, blushing girl with whom Naruto had fallen in love. And, to tell the truth, he was happy about that.

It was because of Naruto that Hianta felt a very sexy woman, especially that one night.

Naruto had returned from a one and a half month mission capturing a missing nin. Now the only thing on his mind was getting back to his lover, Hinata. He was actually running back to their shared home. He had been away from her for too long and they had to make up for lost time.

Naruto busted through the door of their home, hardly thinking with the head on his head. He saw his lovely girlfriend in the middle of cleaning. She looked cute with a kerchief on her head and using the vacuum cleaner. He snuck up behind her and molded his body with hers, causing her to drop the appliance and moan.

"Naruto-kun." She moaned.

"Hinata, I missed you." Naruto whispered into her ear. With those words, his intent was clear.

Hinata shivered, her body reacting instantaneously to Naruto's. "I'm in the middle of cleaning." She pleaded, but she knew that it wouldn't work, especially not when Hinata wanted it as well. "Plus, you haven't taken a bath. You kinda stink."

Naruto chuckled huskily in Hinata's ear, feeling her exhale of breath leave her body. In that moment, the blond knew that he won. Naruto rained kisses down Hinata's neck, taking the time to feel her pulse with his lips. His hands crept up along her body and started caressing her supple stomach. Then, with a quick move that only a ninja can accomplish, he turned Hinata around and captured her lips with his. God, he missed her. He needed her...NOW.

Naruto picked up Hinata, all the while kissing her. He led them both to the bedroom where they could fully enjoy themselves. Hinata was so caught up in the pleasure of her lover's lips that she nearly missed it. Naruto's face broke into a mischievous smile which then turned into a predatory grin. She knew exactly what that meant. Naruto was going to try something new in bed.

"Naruto-kun." She moaned as his lips left hers and kissed his way down to her collarbone towards her still clothed breasts. "What are you doing?"

Naruto gently grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I just got back from a mission, Hinata." He whispered huskily into his lover's ear, making her shiver in anticipation. "Who knows when the next mission will come for you or me? So I want to make the most of our time together. That's why, for the next couple of hours, Hinata-chan, you and I aren't leaving this bed."

Before Hinata could get the chance to respond to that, the air around Naruto started to taste thick. Then he started to glow fiery yellow, just like during the Fourth Shinobi War. He was summoning the Kyuubi's chakra but she couldn't explain why until she felt a jolt. Pretty soon, her body started to glow yellow as well.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned as untold energy surged through her. She felt like she could take down mountains with her bare hands.

"Tonight you are all mine, HI-NA-TA-CHAN." He enunciated every part of her name as a sign of what's to come. A feral grin crossed his face.

Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

"So" Ino smirked. "How long did Wonder Boy last?"

Hinata didn't look any of the girls in the eyes. A pink flush colored her cheeks.

"Come on, girl." Temari goaded. "How long?"

Hinata closed her eyes shut. "Three hours straight." She squeaked in embarrassment.

The other girls just stared in Hinata's direction.

Temari gave an appreciative whistle. "Damn, three hours?" She chuckled. "Super stud. What I wouldn't give for Shika to go three hours. The best I can get out of him is ten minutes because he's so lazy." She got the other girls to laugh as well.

Ino, meanwhile, poked Sakura. "And to think, forehead, if you had acted quicker, Naruto and his three hour sex session could have been yours." She joked.

Sakura looked at Hinata, who looked somewhat impassive at the comment, and frowned. The pink haired girl figured that Hinata wasn't comfortable joking about Naruto's former crush on her. "It's alright." She said. "I'm glad that Naruto is with Hinata. She makes him happy and vice versa."

Hinata gave Sakura a small, grateful smile.

"Come on." Temari smirked. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. I know I have."

Sakura blushed and looked down. "Maybe once or twice." She admitted. "But like I said, Naruto's place is with Hinata so that she can give her all of the love he never got as a child and my place is with Sasuke-kun, giving him a connection to Konoha and the world."

Temari let out a cough, finally seeing that this line of questioning was going nowhere. "Fine, fine." She relented. Then she set her eyes back on Hinata. "I'm surprised, Hinata." She told her. "During your story, I thought you were going to go somewhere else."

Hinata blushed. "What do you mean?" She asked even though she was afraid to know the answer.

"Come on, girl." The sand nin yelled a bit too loudly. "You know I'm talking about Kage Bunshin."

Hinata and Sakura blushed at the implications. (Inner Sakura, however, reveled in the idea of Sasuke learning Kage Bunshin for her own pleasure.) Tenten quirked an eyebrow while Ino smirked at the idea.

"Oh, come on." Temari told the girls. "Don't tell me that none of you haven't thought about having a threesome." Ino's lecherous smirk, Tenten's thoughtful nodding, Sakura's faint blush and Hinata's inability to make eye contact told her everything she needed to know. "With Kage Bunshin, you get the best of both worlds, an orgy with the man you love."

Temari leered over the table to look Hinata in the eyes. "So, have you even thought about it?" She asked.

Hinata fought the urge to look Temari in the eye. If she did, she believed that she would faint. The blush on the white eyed girl's face spread across her face, telling the Sand Nin the truth.

"So you have thought about it." Temari said triumphantly. "Hinata isn't as innocent as she would like us to believe." She chuckled. "Or maybe Hinata has already experienced a Kage Bunshin gangbang."

Hinata let out a embarrassed squeak. Temari read her face and realized the exciting truth.

"YOU HAVE." She shouted.

Hinata did not deny the statement which confirmed Temari's suspicions. The other girls looked at the Hyuuga heiress in wonder. Who would have thought that shy, innocent Hinata would have such kinky sex?

"Oh, this I have to hear." Ino said to the others. "So spill. How is it?"

Hinata fidgeted in her chair under the watchful eyes of the other girls.

"Okay." She murmured. "But please don't think bad of me."

* * *

When Naruto was young, he was a rather mischievous child. Pulling pranks, getting into trouble, he was like the trickster fox of legend. As the blond got older, however, he also started getting more mature. Still, there was a tinge of mischief in the ninja, something which Hinata could attest to because of that night.

Naruto and Hinata were in the comfort and security of their bedroom, where they could express themselves in the most intimate of ways away from the prying eyes of others.

Naruto kissed Hinata's naked body. Such a lovely, beautiful body owned by the most wonderful person. Oh, how Naruto loved her, worshipped the ground she walked on. How could it be that he didn't know, didn't see her before now? She had once said that his smile saved her. Well, her love saved him. Now, he made it his mission to return the love back to her a thousand-fold.

"Hinata." Naruto groaned as he planted open mouth kisses onto Hinata's naked stomach. "Love you so much."

"Naruto-kun, I love you too." Hinata gasped as Naruto's warm breath tickled her body.

Naruto continued laving her body with some well deserved attention until he was sure that she was ready for him. He kissed her fully, passionately as he slowly entered her. The blond swallowed her gasp of surprise and pleasure. He started moving, thrusting slowly, taking his time. This was their moment. It was just the two of them.

"More, Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned as Naruto hit that spot inside of her that got her seeing stars. "Please more, Naruto-kun. More, please."

"More?" Naruto asked, stopping his movements.

Hinata realized that her lover had stopped pleasuring her so she opened her eyes. That's when she saw it, that mischievous smirk that she knew so well. That's the smirk he had whenever he wanted to try something new in bed. A part of her was nervous but mostly, she was excited to see what was in store for her.

Naruto put his fingers together into its familiar position. Hinata's eyes widened, knowing what was coming. He wouldn't...

Hinata heard the familiar pops. She looked around their shared bedroom and saw probably twenty or so naked Narutos surrounding them.

"Hinata-chan." The Narutos voices rang out, creating an echo. " Let us work our magic. We want you to feel nothing but pleasure, dattebayo. We promise you'll feel good if you'll let us."

Hinata was a bit nervous, sure. But Naruto had a way of putting her at ease.

"Do you trust me?" The actual Naruto asked her.

Hinata gave Naruto an imperceptible nod. She knew Naruto always thought of her first when it came to making love. She trusted him above all others.

"Good." He whispered.

The other Narutos crept towards her until all Hinata could see, all she could hear, all she could smell, all she could taste, all she could feel, every one of her senses was filled with Naruto. It was almost suffocating and if this is the way she was going to leave this earth, then it was best way to go.

* * *

Sakura's fist clenched in fury. "That Naruto." She growled. "He's being a pervert again. I'm going to squash him."

The pink haired medic was about leave the table and hurt Naruto but she was stopped because Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm.

"See! That's more what I was talking about." Temari laughed. "So how was it?"

Hinata grimaced as if she was ashamed to admit how great it was. "It was great." She squeaked, blushing as she did.

"How many did you take on, Hinata?" Ino smirked.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Was it 5?" Temari inquired.

Hinata didn't respond.

"10?" Tenten asked?

Still no response.

"20?" Ino queried as she leaned back, unable to believe that shy, innocent Hinata would ever agree to such a thing.

Hinata looked away from the others, a bit ashamed that now the others know how wanton Naruto had made her that night. The strangest part about it was that she wasn't sorry about feeling that way at all.

"The Narutos had their way with you, right?" Temari smirked. "Filling you completely, everywhere, right?"

Hinata nodded, getting more uncomfortable talking about sex with her friends.

"But just the one time, right?" Sakura hesitantly asked. "RIGHT?"

Hinata blushed hard and spoke so low that the others barely heard the "more than five times" that she mumbled out.

"Wow." Ino laughed. "Look out. Hinata the Vixen is here."

Hinata's cheeks were colored pink at the title Ino bestowed upon her.

"Well, when it comes to Naruto and ninjutsu in the bedroom, we should have expected he would use Kage Bunshin." Tenten said simply. "I mean, it's not like he could use Rasengan there, right?"

Hinata squeaked in surprise, hearing the name of her lover's well used ninjutsu. Almost immediately, a memory came to mind. It seems as though her face was in a perpetual blush today. The other girls looked at the Hyuuga girl in shock.

"Really?" Ino asked, a bit surprised by the revelation. "How?"

"Well..." Hinata trailed off.

* * *

To be honest, this started off as something completely different, unrelated to the bedroom. Naruto was experimenting with the Rasengan's size just because he could. Who would have thought it would lead to something like this?

In an open training field, Naruto expanded the blue energy ball as big as he could. It grew to twenty times its normal size. The blond ninja would have taken great pride in his creation if it didn't explode in his face, quite literally. The Rasengan had become unstable in his attempts to make it bigger and self-destructed. He didn't know what happened afterwards because he passed out. The next thing he remembered was being in the hospital. Sakura was healing him while still looking rather cross. Hinata, on the other hand, looked rather worried. The two of them explained that his Rasengan destroyed the training ground and he was lucky that he didn't break any bones. Naruto apologized to the two women and spent the night in the hospital for observation. Afterwards, he returned home with Hinata.

In his next experiment, Naruto tried making it as small as he could make the Rasengan, just for kicks. He shrank the blue energy ball to the size of a marble. It took him a couple of tries, though, but he got it. The tiny Rasengan was interesting. It wasn't something that could be used in combat. However, when he put the blue energy ball to his skin, he discovered something amazing. The clockwise and counterclockwise rotation of the Rasengan created a sensation akin to the beads of a massage device.

Inspiration struck Naruto. If he could only find the right amount of chakra... He made a Kage Bunshin and told the clone to try massaging his back with it. By dialing the strength down and adding more tiny Rasengans on the palms of his hands, the blond was able to find the correct amount of chakra he needed for a Rasengan massage. Now to test it on someone other than himself...

Naruto was back in his and Hinata's shared apartment, waiting for his girlfriend to return home. It would be a long while though. She was receiving clan training and wouldn't be back until late that night. But Naruto could wait... just not patiently.

When Hinata did come home, it was quite late into the night. She crossed the threshold dead on her feet. Naruto rushed over to her to pick her up off her feet and carried her, bridal style, to the bedroom.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Just tired, Naruto-kun." She mumbled sleepily. "It was a long day."

"Would you like to take a bath?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata shook her head. "I'll probably fall asleep in the tub." She told him.

"Alright. Straight to bed for you, missy." Naruto said in a mock-stern voice that made Hinata laugh.

Naruto gently laid Hinata down on their bed. He then started taking off her clothes.

"Naruto." Hinata whined cutely as she fidgeted away from Naruto taking off her clothes. "I'm too tired for that."

"We don't have to have sex tonight." Naruto told her. "I just figured you don't want to fall asleep in your clothes."

Hinata mumbled her approval and Naruto went back to taking off her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments. The white eyed girl let out a cute yawn.

"You must be really tired." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"I'm more that special kind of tired where you're too tired to fall asleep." Hinata yawned again.

"I know what will get you to sleep." Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

Hinata closed her eyes and turned away. "I told you I'm too tired for that." She whimpered.

"I meant a massage, pervert." Naruto chastised lightly, kissing her on the nose.

If Hinata had the energy, she would have blushed. "A massage sounds good." She said.

"Turn around." He commanded.

Hinata didn't put much of a fight. She turned over so that Naruto could massage her back. He unhooked Hinata's bra."

"I said not tonight." She murmured.

"I know." He whispered in her ear. "I'm just getting it out of the way."

Naruto placed his large hands on her upper back and his thumbs under her shoulder blades and began to massage. In small motions, Naruto began his ministrations. Hearing Hinata moan under his fingers made him happy. When he saw that she was completely relaxed, Naruto gathered the chakra needed for a Rasengan massage. His hands were completely filled with tiny Rasengans. With great care not hurt Hinata with his largely untested jutsu, the blond dialed down the chakra and put it on Hinata's back.

Hinata barely registered the new sensation on her back at first. She was that tired. The clockwise and counterclockwise rotations on her back were amazing. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips.

"Naruto-kun, that feels amazing." Hinata whimpered. "What is that?"

"I've been messing with the Rasengan a bit and created this." Naruto told her, showing her his Rasengan filled hands. "I dialed down the power and made tiny Rasengans in my hand. Isn't it awesome?"

Hinata replied with another moan.

Naruto continued with the Rasengan massage. Hinata loved it. This was better than a hot bath. She was so into what she was feeling that she didn't realize that she was flipped over onto her back. The Rasengan massage was working its magic on her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach and her thighs. Her body was getting hot. His hands, filled with tiny Rasengans on the palm his hands, reached her cotton panties and accidentally tore them apart. The Rasengans stimulated her feminine pearl rapidly. She reached a climax very quickly under the Rasengans massage.

Hinata was breathing heavily. That was one of the most amazing experiences in her life. But she felt like she needed more. Naruto was looking down on her, a lazy smile on his face.

"Well, maybe just one time." Hinata sighed.

Naruto had a foxlike smile on his face as he began kissing her.

* * *

"Wow, Hinata." Ino laughed. "I think Naruto's changing you."

Hinata blushed and looked away. "Please don't judge me." She begged.

"We would never, honey." Temari told her. "Women can have perverted thoughts too. I bet everyone at this table has had perverted thoughts at one time or another."

"Temari's right." Ino said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have this one where me and Sai do it in the shop, surrounded by the flowers." Then she started thinking about it. "Now that's not a bad idea."

"I have as well." Tenten said solemnly. "I once thought about doing it on the battlefield after an intense fight."

Sakura huffed. "Fine, me too." She admitted.

"Let me guess." Temari said. "Sexy nurse?"

The pink haired medic frowned in order to cover her smile but she was failing badly.

The sand nin smiled at Hinata. "See, Hinata. No one could ever judge you."

Sakura took a sip of water. "I suppose the Rasengan massage is much more mature than some of the perverted stuff he did when he was younger." She told her friend. "I mean at least he stopped using that stupid jutsu that turns him into a girl."

Hinata let out a squeak and squirmed in her seat, unable to make eye contact with any of the girls. It suddenly dawned on the other girls why.

"Oh my god." Sakura gasped. "You didn't."

Hinata shrank in her seat.

"Oh I've got to hear this." Temari chuckled.

Hinata shook her head.

"Please." Ino begged.

"I'm just so embarrassed." Hinata squeaked.

Sakura placed a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Hinata was conflicted. She already heard from the others say that they wouldn't judge her. But that story was just so embarrassing. What if someone else heard about her...escapade? She'd never be able to live it down.

"Promise not to tell?" Hinata begged them

The other four girls made promises to keep what they learned at this table and never breathe a word to anyone about this.

"Okay." Hinata sighed as she began her story. "Don't laugh."

* * *

This was not planned, not planned at all. This was the result of alcohol telling you that such and such would be a great idea when in fact it isn't.

It was Hinata's eighteenth birthday and there was a big celebration. Not only was it her birthday, but it was the day where she would be moving in with her boyfriend, Naruto. The Hyuuga clan elders not only allowed Hinata to move in with Naruto (a move that not even a year ago would have been unthinkable) but also bought them a posh studio apartment. (How that came about is another story altogether.) Every one of their friends came and partied with them, making sure to wish those two all the best on starting their next chapter together. Naruto even got Hinata to drink some alcohol. Good thing, too. She's hilarious when she's liquored up.

When the guests went home, it was just Naruto and Hinata preparing to spend their first night in their new home. And, of course, nothing christens a home more than wild, passionate sex. They spent the whole night drinking and christening each room.

As to how the event happened in the first place, it was actually an errant comment from Hinata that got the ball rolling. After a round of being thoroughly ravished by her lover, the white eyed girl offhandedly asked why Naruto came up with the idea of transforming into a naked woman. Naruto, whose mind was already muddled thanks to the alcohol, got the idea in his head to show Hinata. Using the familiar hand signs, Naruto transformed his body into that of a nude woman.

Seeing Naruto in girl form was very weird. Hinata knew her own body well, especially after that one time Naruto made love to her in front of their full body mirror so that she could see how beautiful she looked to him. She had caught glimpses of other girls in the onsen but those didn't count because she wasn't really trying to look. So Naruto's (Naruko's?) female form was the first she had seen. The fact that this was her boyfriend and lover only added to the confusion.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered in a raspy feminine voice. "I know what you're thinking. Go ahead. Touch me however you want. It'll be fun."

If Hinata had been less drunk, she probably would have refused. She put her hands on Naruto's breasts, the blond moaning as she did.

When Naruto first developed this jutsu, he had very little knowledge of female anatomy. He knew that women had breasts from observation and learned about everything else from a quick glance of a girlie magazine. However, he didn't how sensitive a nipple could get or when a woman's lower region was stimulated, she can be brought to a climax. Such was the limitations of Naruto's experience.

However, after his three year tutelage with Jiraiya, which included trips to some of the seedier places in the ninja world and proofreading his Icha Icha series, Naruto got a better knowledge of the female body. And after Naruto and Hinata's relationship became more physical and they started making love, he could finally say that he had a more complete understanding of female anatomy.

Hinata massaged Naruto's breasts. It was odd. She was normally used to putting her hands on his rock hard chest and abs. Feeling soft breasts instead was very weird. Naruto pulled her in for a kiss, molding their bodies together, giving Hinata a new sensation. Feeling his (hers?) breasts against hers, nipples brushing up against nipples, was quite pleasurable but weird.

Naruto intertwined their legs so that their lower regions were touching. He then started rubbing them together, causing Hinata to moan out loud. At that moment, the white eyed girl knew that tonight was gonna be something.

* * *

"So how was it, Hinata?" Temari asked, really curious about Hinata's experience with a woman.

"It was okay but I was very uncomfortable with the whole thing." Hinata admitted. "I told Naruto-kun and we never did that again."

"Wow, Hinata." Ino whistled. "Look at you. I'm surprised that Naruto has so many good ideas in the bedroom."

Hinata blushed, unable to take the compliment because of the subject. She just wanted to end this conversation. "A lot it is because of..." Hinata realized what she was about to say so she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Because of what?" Temari asked slyly.

"Because of his sensei, Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked, silently cursing Naruto's old sensei for giving him such perverted ideas.

Hinata shut her eyes and nodded rapidly.

"I'm not surprised." Tenten scoffed. "It's like a rite of passage for guys reading those books."

"I bet that you've recreated some of the scenes." Ino cajoled, a smile on her face. "Are you going to tell us which ones?"

Hinata didn't want to. She wanted to leave with some dignity. However, all this talk about sex had got her worked up. She blurted out everything. She told them about how Naruto poured hot candle wax on her naked body, how they did some shibari (Hinata didn't like that), or that time Naruto asked her to play the dominatrix (actually that was fun), and her personal favorite, the sensory deprivation that made every touch feel that much more intense. Naruto and Hinata have also dabbled into role play. You know, hot teacher Hinata, pervy Hokage (of course), and so many more.

Hinata described over thirty intimate encounters for the girls from the Icha Icha series. As she described each one, the Hyuuga got redder and redder. The other girls couldn't stop staring at Hinata, slack-jawed and blushing. Even the worldly Ino and the brash Temari blushed from her stories.. When she saw the look on their faces, the heiress thought the worst. Hinata quickly got up out of her chair. She bowed low to the other girls. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Please don't judge me."

The white eyed girl ran out, leaving the girls with their faces still stuck in shock. Who would have thought that shy and innocent Hinata actually had the best sex life? The other girls looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

"Well..." Sakura drawled out. "That was...uhh...enlightening. But I have to work a shift at the hospital in an hour so I have to go."

"And I've got training." Tenten announced way too quickly.

"Well, I have to help run the flower shop tonight." Ino added.

Temari scoffed. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm getting that Icha Icha series at the bookstore." She told them. "Naruto read it and now Hinata has a great sex life. If Shika reads it..." She left that sentence hanging for dramatic effect.

Temari looked at her friends, who had similar looks on their faces. She smirked. She knew that they were all planning on getting it. "I see that I'm not the only one getting that book." She chuckled. "But not before me."

With that, the sand nin ran out of the shop. The other girls quickly followed her, determined not to let Temari get the books before them. Soon, word got out to other women that amazing sex was just a book away. In just an hour, bookstores everywhere were sold out of the Icha Icha series.

That very night, there were many satisfied couples in Konoha who owe their thanks to the writings of a certain perverted toad sannin and the application of these writings by a certain blond haired guy and white eyed girl.

* * *

**So there you have it.  
**

**When it comes to the pairings, for me, it will always be NaruHina first and other pairings afterwards. Of course, there will always be NejiTen because who else are you going to pair them up with? With Ino, I don't really care whether she's paired with Shikamaru, Chouji or Sai. However, for this, I wanted to pair Shika with Temari so that I could pair Ino with someone else. I flipped a coin and it came up Sai. And as for Sakura, I would rather her be paired up with Sasuke because I find his character to be more interesting and to give him a chance at redemption. I don't know what it is about SakuLee that weird me out which is strange to me because I like Lee, just not with Sakura.**

**The plan for this fic was not only to show different ways to use ninjutsu in the bedroom but also to show the different types of relationships. ShikaTem would have a long distant relationship, SaIno would have a relationship in which Sai starts out with zero romantic intuition, NejiTen would have a relationship hampered by traditional upbringings, SasuSaku would have a relationship in which Sakura would have to rebuild Sasuke's ability to trust people and NaruHina's relationship in which both of them are needy of the other. **

**In any case, loved it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. Love to hear from you.**

**Til Next Time**

**A. Angel**


End file.
